


Please Don't

by YaoiFanGirlYuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Vore, Incest, M/M, Microphilia, Size, Tiny!Sam, insertion, possessed!Sam, prompts, raped!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YaoiFanGirlYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Dean and a shrunken Sam are in way over there heads when a demon manages to get the upper hand on the brothers. Basically, the one where a demon does smut stuff with Sam's body on Dean. I kinda went the way of cock!vore.<br/>All that Dean could do was stare in horror as the demon took the practically minuscule Sam and pushed him into Dean's slit. The sudden sensation of his brother's struggles in his tight passage were overwhelming. It almost sickened him how much the feeling of his little brother slipping lower and lower aroused him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had been working on this case for over a week now, which was to much considering it was only one demon what they were searching for, or at least so they thought. In their motel room, Sam had been sitting on a couple of books, while Dean was checking again all the clues they had gotten up until now, when a group of five demons barged into the room. Taking both brothers by surprise. Dean was easily pinned against a wall as two other demons focused on Sam.

"You thought you could stop me didn't you? Winchesters, you never learn..." Said one of the demons walking slowly towards Dean. "Hmmm, what can I do to punish you for trying to meddle with my affairs?" he said before his eyes flickered black. One quick turn to Sam's tiny body and the most frightening grin was plastered across his face. "Oh I know, how would you like if I messed around with your little pet?" The demon spat at Dean.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" Came from Dean, startling the demon, for the rage was pure and the anger was strong. "Oh, my my, you should learn your position, don't you know who is in charge now?" The demon walked slowly towards Sam, as the other two demons pinning Dean against the wall moved him towards the bed and pinned him down there. "So little pet, are you ready to have some fun?" That was all the warning that little Sam had before the demon burned his anti-possession tattoo right of his chest. Before Dean could even spat out one of his remarks, or Sam being able to even cry out in pain, the demon turned to smoke and entered Sam's tiny frame of a body.

"Little tight here." Came Sam's voice, eyes flickering black. One of the demons left a palm flat out and carried Sam's body towards the bed. "You get out of my brother NOW!" Dean screamed with all his might. "Easy, we are going to have some fun." Was everything the demon ever said. He walked slowly across Dean's leg up towards his jean's button and zipper, with both hands he was able to pop the button opened, and to slide the zipper. With the help of the other demon's in the room Dean was soon fully naked.

"Now, now, we are going to teach you what happens when you get into our business." And with that the demon within Sam started rubbing his now naked body as well against Dean's massive dick. "No, stop it! STO-!" he was cut off by a sudden moan that escaped his lips, feeling angry with himself, and disgusted he started swearing against the demon once more, just to be gagged by one of the other demon's present in the room.

Sam's tiny body was being rubbed up and down his whole dick, and god, if it wasn't his baby brother he would probably be enjoying it ~~damned he was enjoying it now~~ , but he was utterly disgusted at how the demon had taken things from his own accord. Suddenly electricity flew through his body and Dean's eyes reached down in horror, as he saw that one of Sam's arms was fully inside of his pre-cum filled dick, through the slit.

Sam was screaming inside of his body trapped, not being able to do anything to exorcise the demon out off his body, he could hear Dean, he could feel him, and the demon knew, he was allowing Sam to see the torture he was going to inflict on Dean.

A second tiny arm went inside of Dean's slit, massaging and opening op, rubbing around and making Dean harder against his own will. The demon then took both arms out and walked to be sitting up right on top of Dean's dick, slowly sliding in one leg after the other, and letting himself fall down into the slit. Dean was screaming everything he could trying to make his body move, but the demon's control over his body was just that strong. His brother's body was half way consumed by his own cock, and he could feel his small body twitching, trying to go in deeper. 

Dean's pre-come was helping the demon's slow insertion of himself inside of Dean. Making it easier to move around and deeper. Only his shoulders, arms and head were out now. He stare directly into Dean's eyes, grinned, flickered his eyes to black, then returned Sam some control over his face, and pushed himself all the way down the member.

Dean was crying, he was sure the demon had intentionally showed him his brother's face before squirming his way inside. He could feel his brother's body falling deeper into himself and moving around, making him both, aroused and disgusted. Feeling lust and gross.

Once the demon was inside he allowed himself to drop even further, finding the hole which would lead him to dean's ball-sack. Once he was there, with a strong kick, cum filled all around him, opening the entrance, and all flowing around him, not really pushing him back again. So the demon placed one leg through the entrance and then the other, dropping once more, this prolonging Dean's orgasm. Until the orgasm ended and Sam's body was fully inside of his brother's testicle. Once the demon was satisfied with the torture inflicted, he left Sam's body, trapping him inside of his brother's, only black smoke coming out of Dean's slit after cum. Sam was only whimpering as he tried to get out of his confinement, not really knowing where he was since the demon blocked him out once he had seen Dean's horrified expression.

The demons left, allowing Dean to un-gag himself and freely move again. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was utterly panicked, how was he going to get his brother out of there?He felt his balls acing and squirming, contracting into themselves with every hit and twist from Sam's part, and so he slowly cupped his balls and tried pushing them up through his shaft, trying toe get Sam out of there. This only made Sam lose his footing and fall on his back causing the most sensible arousal that Dean has ever felt. This opened the whole again and Sam was shoved out, only to now be trapped on Dean's cock again.

Not knowing what to do, Dean did the only thing that came to mind, and started masturbating, trying to get his brother out, firmly grabbing his shaft. Sam was just being crushed inside and _OH GOD WAS DEAN MASTURBATING WITH HIM INSIDE?_ Sam tried squirming and moving up, this only prolonging Dean's desire to keep him there because _oh, it just felt so good_.

Dean grabbed the base of his dick, not allowing cum to flow and help his brother get out, if Sam asked he could easily said he just couldn't cum knowing he was inside, and that he was trying to get him out. Once Sam had managed to almost climb out on his own Dean covered the head of his dick absentmindedly with his thumb, until he cam hard expelling his tiny brother from his dick.

Both brothers would take a long time to overcome what had just happened, but for now, a bath, and some sleep would be welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math.

It had been already two days since the assault, and Dean was still overprotective over Sammy. If he had been protective when he had been shrunk down, well, he was now ten times more. The small liberty the tiny hunter had had was all gone, he couldn't even sit without Dean hovering above him or having a han placed gently behind his back. And even though Sam appreciated it, it was becoming uncomfortable as well.

"Dean, you must stop it, i know you are worried but I can take care of myself."

"You are sitting on my pocket there is no arguing it, I don't want anybody to see you."

"Dean, come on, they aren't going to see me, we are going to get drive-thru."

Dean didn't even look twice at Sam when he scooped him up and placed him not-so-gently on his pocket. Walking out of the room and into the impala. 

Truth be told Dean was afraid, disgusted, traumatised, to say the least. He could still remember Sam's movements inside of him, feeling him move and fight, it made him feel so good, and he felt disgusted and guilty because of this. He was just trying to make it up for the poor thing.

Dean had even bought Sam a tiny bed at a toy store, with the excuse that it was for his niece. Now Sam was sleeping on the last drawer inside with a small lamp light to keep him company. His life was ruled out by Dean now, if he didn't go with him in the pocket he would be shoved into the drawer. This just wasn't going to work for Sam.

"Let me out JERK" Dean could feel his tiny fists but wasn't able to hear Sam bashing curse after curse within his pocket.

Dean treated Sam rather well, or at least that is what he thought, he would buy him complete salads and get him a tiny bike and doll clothes. But all this appeared to be given agains his own personal liberty.

 


End file.
